Kasumi Tendo: White House Intern
by TydRipper1
Summary: The White House has a new Intern....


Over the years certain individuals have derived great pleasure in   
placing loved, loathed, respected and disrespected fictional characters   
in precarious, but fictional, situations...  
  
We have since come to call them fanfics...  
  
Fanfics are defined as fictional stories based upon characters   
and/or situations created by someone else...  
  
They are either loved or hated. Some peopl biase their opinions   
of the 'fic on their personal opinions of the character(s) portrayed...  
  
However, there are certain characters which can easily accept any   
form of punishment or character warping...  
  
Once such character is Kasumi Tendo...  
  
In this authors eyes, Kasumi can range from docile 'residential   
engineer' to homicidal maniac, without straying to far out of   
character. The following story is one such instance.  
  
  
TydRipper Presents...  
  
An idea inspired by Lawrence Chu...  
  
Kasumi Tendo:  
White House Intern  
  
Akane sighed in anticipation as she ran up the front steps of her   
home. She had just recieved a long awaited letter in the mail,   
addressed from her sister. Akane was overly anxious to get inside and   
read the letter aloud to her family.  
  
As she stepped through the front door, she ouldn't help but smirk   
at her father, who was standing there, with a questioning look pleading   
on his face.  
  
"Well?", he asked impatiently.  
  
She pulled an envelope out of the small fortune of mail in her   
grasp and nodded. Her father prompty proceeded to cry with joy.  
  
*Why not?*, she asked herself. It _WAS_ after all, cause for   
celebration. Ever since her sister had left for the American capital   
two weeks earlier on a formal offer from the United States President to   
serve as an intern, everyone had shown how much they missed her.  
  
She frowned at Ranma. *Some more than others*, she thought.  
  
She quickly gathered the family together and sat at the tea room   
table. She opened the envelope and proceeded to read.  
  
///  
  
Dear Akane, Nabiki, Father, Ranma and Mr. Saotome: (Oh dear, I do   
hope I'm not forgetting anyone!)  
  
It's great here in American, but oh my! They do have strange   
customs! They drive on the right side of the road here, and are   
strangely social! There are some customs that seem to be limited to the   
president only, however... It involves cigars... He calls it saying   
hello. He certainly says hello alot to me, at least twice a day, it   
gets tiring after a while! But he is such a thoughtful man to say hello   
to me so often.   
There is also a strange man running around asking me questions. I   
think he's a lawyer or something. He keeps asking me to 'testify in   
front of a jury', whatever that means. I'm still not fluent in english   
even after all this time. The president told me that the man wants to   
kick him out of office. What a naughty thing to do.  
Everyone else is very nice here, even the presidents wife. She   
may give me dirty looks most of the time, but I know she's really nice   
underneath, after all. She volunteers for alot of meaningful causes!  
The presidents daughter came back from college for a few days   
this week, and I got to know her quite well. It's strange that the   
president never said hello while she was here, though.  
Oh my! Enough about myself, how are things going back in Japan?   
Does Ranma still have his curse? What about Mr. Saotome? Has Akane   
improved her cooking? I imagine everything is going just fine without   
me. Oh dear. It looks as though I will have to cut this letter short,   
the president wants to say hello again! I've got to go get the   
cigars...  
I'll wait for your reply to my letter!  
  
Yours Truly,   
Kasumi...  
  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Don't kill me...  
  
Sorry, I just _HAD_ to do it. The idea actually came from a comment   
Lawrence Chu had made in reply to a comment I had made after an opinion   
I had stated on Kasumi... IT was only one of the two ideas he gave me,   
but I _REFUSE_ to write a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle/Ranma ½ Crossover...  
  
Anyways, you know where to direct comments, and flames, because we all   
know I deserve them.. :)  
  
I bid you fine folks adeiu... :) 


End file.
